wolf sister zodiac love
by SusanHardyLautner smile haha
Summary: sage loves yuki but she Akito sister and she the wolf of the zodiac OC/YUKI'what will happen   please read  have fun
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story be nice please have fun… I don't own fruit basket

CHAPTER 1

Hi my name sage sohma I am the wolf of the zodiac im 16 years old... I live with shigure and

im akito sister and I have bad past and I love yuki so here my life…..

'''''''''''''Good morning sage said shigure how did you sleep?

Sage just glared at him and said zip it dog!

don't be mean he said he backed away turning around then running outside

''''Whatever sage rolled her eyes then went back upstairs

she was walking up she bumped into yuki ''''oh im sorry yuki she looked down and was blushing I was not looking she said….

Its ok sage I should have said something will I see you at school today yuki finished with a smile

Maybe if I leave now,…. she ran upstairs

sage was getting dressed she looked out her window and saw yuki and Tohru honda walking together

what is she doing here in the woods? sage said to herself

then she looked at her clock and freaked out

''''''oh no im late damn it... hope Akito not mad.. she rolled her eyes

she ran down stairs and said bye to Shigure

Shigure said have fun dont hurt each other please...

sage yelled SURE TELL HIM THAT

CHAPTER 1 done

please dont be mean im new at this/


	2. Chapter 2

don't own Fruit Basket (bummer). Well to all who read this, thanks for reading. If you hate it, I'm sorry. This is my FIRST story. I'm human =). Have fun. P.S. Don't make me cry again. I can take the hate, but I don't like it...so once again...BE KIND!

CHAPTER 2  
>Hi, it's me again, Sage Sohma. I'm on my way to see my brother, Akito.<br>That'll be fun...NOT! Sage was running to the main house. ==========================================================

"Here I am…I made it...yay." she said to herself sarcastically.

Sage walked into the main house calmly.

Sage said "hello" to the maids.

Hatori came up to Sage and said, "You're late, Sage!" He's mad.

"Oh, really...he's mad...what a shocker!" Sage said sarcastically

Hatori gave her a look and pointed her to go see Akito.

Sage walked away and said, "Whatever..." and rolled her eyes.

When she got to the door, she was breathing hard and she thought to herself, "I can do this!"

When she touch the door, she felt sick and remembered what happened.

[Flashback - 9 years ago.]

''Big brother, why am I the wolf?" Sage asked.

"Well, my little sister, I am God. You are my pet..." Akito said, smirking and petting her head.  
>Sage looked up at her brother and said, "NO...I'm not your pet. I maybe the wolf, but you don't own me. I'm free to do whatever I want… We will be fre€e from you, Akito..."<p>

Akito was angry and started to yell.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM YOUR GOD. YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME…"

Akito slapped Sage hard. Sage fell to the ground, with tears in her eyes.

'' YOU LITTLE WOLF, YOU MAYBE MY SISTER, BUT YOU WILL OBEY ME."

He kicked her. More tears came. Sage then screamed so loud Shigure and Hatori ran in.

"Stop it, Akito!" Shigure said. Finally, Akito stopped breathing hard, looked down at Sage and laughed. "This is what you get, my sister..."  
>Sage transformed into the wolf and was in a lot of pain<p>

[End Flashback.]\

done


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fruit Basket. Thanks for reading...and THANK YOU, Disgaea Fangirl Zara, for my first awesome review...HAVE FUN!

CHAPTER 3

Hi, it's me again...Sage Sohma, standing outside Akito's room. I REALLY don't want to go in...STUPID AKITO!

"I really hate that memory..." Sage whispered to herself.

Sage finally summoned the courage to open the door.

"I can DO this," Sage said to herself, then she walked in and bowed to Akito.

She looked up and saw Akito sitting outside, looking at the trees.

After a moment or two, gathering up her courage, Sage finally said something. "Good morning, big brother. How are you feeling today?"

"My little wolf...you're LATE!" Akito replied.

Sage flinched. "I'm sorry I'm late. It won't happen again." She was starting to get a little scared.

"Maybe you should come back home..." Akito said, looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm fine at Shigure's house..." Sage said quickly.

He replied: "I don't think you ARE, little sister."

"But...I'm happy there, Akito. Please don't make me leave there..." Sage said with a terrified look on her face.

Akito looked at her and started to yell. "WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY THERE? I'M YOUR BROTHER...AND YOUR GOD. IF I WANT YOU HERE IN THE MAIN HOUSE WITH ME...THEN YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!"

There was silence for a few minutes, then Sage snapped. "I HATE YOU, AKITO. YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER. I WILL STAY AT SHIGURE'S. YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

They glared at each other for some time.

Finally Sage broke the silence. "It hurts, doesn't it...that I'm your sister...and when you're dead...I'll be the head of the family."

"You're NOTHING without me, little sister...remember that...you're a wolf...an outcast...just like that cat. I WILL destroy you...AND your life. I've done it before...remember?" Akito said, smirking. "You may leave..."

He continued: "I'll have Hatori call when I want our next talk to be...and BEHAVE next time...OR ELSE! I'll lock you in your favorite room..."

He petted her and then went back outside and sat down.

Sage flinched and looked as if she was about to cry, but instead, she just walked out the door, saying nothing.

On her way out, she bumped into Hatori.

Sage looked up at him, put her arms out and Hatori picked her up and said, "It'll be alright, Sage, I promise." Sage started to cry.

"Take me home, please." Sage begged.

"Alright, I will..." Hatori replied as they walked to his car.

"I hate him so much..." Sage said, through her tears.

"I know you do..." Hatori said kindly, patting her on the back gently.

CHAPTER 3 - done []]]][][][]review][[][]][[]]][][]


End file.
